Knowledge is Power
by IzzyLover
Summary: Myotismon wants Izzy...and he'll do anything to get him! Part 2 up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Sadly, I don't own Digimon...so if ya wanna sue me, I don't have any money, so ya won't get  
any. You'll be just wasting your time.  
  
Okay, I know it is kinda late for 01 fics, but I don't really like 02 very much and I don't   
write 02 fics. Now, onto the story.  
  
Knowledge is Power (Part 1)  
  
The Taichi, Yamato and Koushirou walked along a long corridor which seemed to go on forever.   
Koushirou looked curiously at the stone walls covered in some strange language he had never   
seen before.  
  
"Prodgious. I wonder what this all stands for?"  
  
"Look Koushirou, for just one second could you stop trying to solve everything and think about  
someone else for a change! You never think about if we want to just sit here and not find a way  
to get out of the digital world and back home!" said Taichi.  
  
"What you don't realise is that is may well be, undeciphered a clue as to how to get home."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to sit here and wait while you decipher a pointless puzzle that will get  
us nowhere!"  
  
"Hey, Taichi! Why don't you stop picking on Koushirou! He's only trying to help us! Who knows,   
maybe this COULD be our ticket out of the digital world!" yelled Yamato.  
  
"Look I'm the leader here, and I say lets find a way out of this place!"  
  
Yamato looked at Taichi and raised his fist as if to punch Taichi. He stood like this for what  
seemed like hours as if thinking about something and continued to walk on. Leaving a stunned  
Koushirou behind.  
  
"We've been separated too many times now. Who knows maybe T.K and our friends need us. Let's go."  
whispered Yamato.  
  
"You know Koushirou, maybe it would be a good idea to follow Taichi and Yamato." said Tentomon  
  
"But....tentomon. This..." Koushirou finaly gave in and ran to catch up to the others.  
  
----  
  
Night had fallen and no matter how worried Yamato was and how annoyed Taichi was, they still   
managed to fall asleep with their digimon by their sides. The only one who was still awake was  
Koushirou. His mind kept on switching from the writing to what happened earlier. He sat up and  
looked at Yamato then to Taichi. He gave a sigh and quietly picked up his laptop and walked to  
lake which they had capmed near for some fresh air. He took out his digivice and started looking  
at it. He sat down and turned his attention to the stars.  
  
----  
  
Myotismon glanced down at the globe as he watched every move Koushirou was making. He touched  
the edge of it and smiled. It will happen soon. Sooner than you think, child. For you possess  
the crest of knowledge, and your knowledge may just be what I need...  
  
----  
  
Koishirou stood back up and walked over to the water and splashed water on his face. He stood  
still for a while, looking at his reflection in the water.  
  
"Why is it that no matter what you do to help people, they still hate you?"  
  
He gave a sigh and looked at his digivice again. He heard what sounded like footsteps behind  
him.  
  
"oh. Is that you Taichi? Sorry I woke you up. I..."  
  
Before Koishirou could say anything else, he felt a hand grasp around his mouth and darkness   
took over his vision.  
  
Thatz part one. 


	2. Knowledge is Power :: Part 2

Now...onto part 2! I wrote this at 1 in the morning, so it may be a little corny...  
  
Knowledge is Power (Part 2)  
  
"Hey! Earth to Izzy! Izzy! Heeeelllo."  
  
Taichi swam into Izzy's vision as he slowly came to. He was lying back at camp with both Yamato  
and Taichi looking down at him.  
  
"Hey man! You okay?" said Taichi.  
  
"Ugh! What happened!!??" said Koushirou as he quickly sat up.  
  
"We saw some digimon taking off with you! Lucky me and Taichi were awake, because who knows  
where that thing would have taken you, Koushirou!"  
  
"Maybe we should get going, so we can look for T.K and the others. Who knows, maybe they need  
our help." said Yamato.  
  
"Hey, we should wait until Koushirou is alright before we go."  
  
"I'm okay Taichi, you don't need to worry about me. It is best that we should search for the  
others."  
  
Taichi blinked a few times before speaking.  
  
"That is the first time I think I have heard you say that. Is your computer broken or   
something????"  
  
"As much as I would love to sit down with my computer and solve some kind of difficult puzzle,   
I think our friends need us more."  
  
"Uh...sure."  
  
Yamato and Taichi looked at each other and shrugged as they watched Koushirou start walking.  
  
"Well, are you guys coming or not? Or are you going to just stand there and stare?"  
  
----  
  
"WHAT!!! ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU HAVE FAILED ME???? WHAT IS SO HARD ABOUT GETTING ONE KID??"  
  
Devidemimon jumped as Myotismon rose his voice.  
  
"Aa-hh. I-I'm sure there, t-there was some kind of complication master!"  
  
"What kind of complication would that be? Remember what I said about if you keep failing me. You  
will not be shown any mercy!"  
  
Myotismon raised an arm and a bat flew out at Demidevimon.  
  
"AHHHH! Master!! I-I won't fail you again! I promise!!! Just don't send the bats!!"  
  
"There'll be more where that came from if you fail me again! Don't you dare forget that! DON'T  
COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE THE CHILD OF KNOWLEDGE, YOU HEAR!!!???"  
  
"Yes master! I-I won't fail you!"  
  
With that, demidevimon flew off, scared stiff almost.  
  
"When I get the child of knowledge, the digidestined won't stand a chance!"  
  
----  
  
"Hey. I think there is something's majorly wrong with Koushirou. I mean, look at him. He's   
all of a sudden keen to go look for his friends. Usually, we'd be basically dragging him along   
with us because he'd be on that computer of his!" Taichi whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wonder what is getting to him so much?"  
  
"I dunno Taichi, but in a way I think I like the "new" Koushirou better."  
  
"Taichi! Don't say that! There is obviously somethng wrong with him, and all you care about is  
yourself!" Yamato whispered loudly.  
  
"You know you guys, I have heard everything you have been saying. I don't appreciate being  
talked about behind my back, and for your information, there is absolutely nothing wrong with  
me. So drop it!"  
  
"Koushirou! We care about you! Can't you see that? If you tell us what is eating you so much  
then maybe we can help!"  
  
"Taichi. I will say this for the last time, there is NOTHING wrong with me! So just leave me  
alone!"  
  
From above, Demidevimon was watching the whole thing. He had a small smirk on his face, which  
meant one thing, he had a plan.  
  
end of part 2  
  
I know...pretty short. OK, not 'pretty' short, VERY short. I know, I know, but I have a HUGE   
mental block. I suppose that is what ya get when you write fanfics at 1am. .  
  



End file.
